


you and i, we are meant to be

by theloveclub



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, other fifth harmony members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveclub/pseuds/theloveclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camila just knows Lauren's special, and Lauren will always say the same about Camila. (Collection of 100 words drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. o1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a bunch of drabbles i've been writing to deal with writer's block, based on a list of 100 prompts i got from tumblr user fitzskymmons.
> 
> 01\. introduction

Camila knows her. She knows she’s the girl in the booth that sings like heaven. She knows she’s the girl that’s too pretty to be true. She knows someone as pretty as her shouldn’t look at her twice.

Yet, she’s standing in front of her, with stunning green eyes and a big smile, hand outstretched. “I’m Lauren Jauregui,” she says, and Camila bites her tongue because holy shit, her voice.

“Camila Cabello,” she squeaks out, palm sweaty. It’s the lamest thing ever, but Lauren giggles, and that’s the best sound she's ever heard.

Camila knows she has a problem, too.


	2. love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes Camila another four days to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a bunch of drabbles i've been writing to deal with writer's block, based on a list of 100 prompts i got from tumblr user fitzskymmons.
> 
> 02\. love

It takes Camila two days after boot camp to realize she loves them. Two days of non-stop singing, talking, dancing (or trying to, in her case), and really getting to know each other. It takes her two days to kiss each of the four girls on the cheek and whisper she loves them in their ear.

It takes Camila three more days, a private conversation by the pool, and her first kiss, to realize that maybe she doesn’t love Lauren like she loves the other girls.

It takes Camila another four days to be sure: she’s in love with Lauren.


	3. light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She would collide very willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a bunch of drabbles i've been writing to deal with writer's block, based on a list of 100 prompts i got from tumblr user fitzskymmons.
> 
> 03\. light

Lauren’s pretty sure Camila is magic, because whenever she looks at her, she sees light. Scratch that, Camila isn’t magic; she’s light, in so many different ways. She’s light in the way her smile is bright and bubbly; in the way her laugh makes her feel airy, like she’s floating; in the way her kisses make her feel warm inside.

And even if sometimes the light is too much - too bright, too airy, too warm, Lauren wants to never stop looking at her. Camila’s hypnotizing and magnetic, and Lauren doesn’t mind a little bit. She would collide very willingly.


	4. dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels way too good to give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a bunch of drabbles i've been writing to deal with writer's block, based on a list of 100 prompts i got from tumblr user fitzskymmons.
> 
> 04\. dark

If they’re the Ying-Yang, then Lauren’s the dark part, because Lauren sucks her in like a black hole when she looks at her, consuming all the air around them; because her voice sound like warm, dark chocolate; because when she kisses her, everything goes dark at the edges, and she can only think about Lauren.

And Camila knows she needs air to live; she knows too much chocolate will make her sick, but she doesn’t mind that she can’t breathe properly when Lauren’s around; that she drinks in her voice with abandon. It feels way too good to give up.


	5. seeking solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s just one thing she’s not used to: not having her family with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a bunch of drabbles i've been writing to deal with writer's block, based on a list of 100 prompts i got from tumblr user fitzskymmons.
> 
> 05\. seeking solace

She’s become used to the hum of the wheels beneath her feet. Camila’s used to a lot of things now: the bunks, the small amount of privacy, and the less than sufficient sleep time. She’s used to everything; they’ve been on the road long enough for that.

There’s just one thing she’s not used to: not having her family with her.

It hits her the hardest in the nights she can’t sleep. Those nights, she walks carefully until Lauren’s bunk and crawls into it. Lauren never asks, just pulls Camila closer and tells her to sleep. And she finally does.


	6. break away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camila stumbles excitedly out of bed, so ready for midnight adventures with her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06\. break away

They’re back in their hometowns and Camila couldn’t be happier. She misses her family constantly, like a dull ache in the pit of her stomach, and being home is amazing. She enjoys the downtime, the home cooked meals, and her own room.

However, it’s the second week and she’s over the quiet life already. She can’t sleep, and she misses her girls a lot.

Sometime later, she receives a text message from Lauren: “I can’t sleep. Put some clothes on, I’ll pick you up in 5.”

Camila stumbles excitedly out of bed, so ready for midnight adventures with her girlfriend.


	7. heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She broke down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07\. heaven
> 
> inspired by beyoncé's song, heaven

She stares at herself in the mirror, all bones and sharp edges, eyes puffy from crying. She looks gaunt, exhausted. She hasn’t slept properly since the phone call, two weeks ago. They asked if she was Camila Cabello, said that Lauren had her as her emergency contact, that she’d gotten in a car accident and died instantly.

Lauren was dead.

She broke down.

She meets her girls at church. It takes everything to keep calm, and everything feels wrong.

“Heaven couldn’t wait for Lauren,” Normani told her once, “she’s home up there.” And now they’re just waiting to join her.


End file.
